Of Fish and Felines
by FallenValeMysteries
Summary: Kingdom AU. When a certain violet prince is forced to marry the youngest highcasted Peixes, he discovers a young woman that could change his and the kingdom's ways forever. Suckish summary is suckish. Rated T for some violence and language. Catfish (Erinep), Cuttlefish(Erifef), GreaserTheif(Meenrus), among other pairings. Constructive Criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Of Fish and Felines

WARNING! The following is a rated T Erinep or Nepedan fanfic. This is also a Kingdom AU. Pairings also include: Erifef, Johnska, Meenrus, and a possible DualFang? Here we go. This is also my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is welcome!

Eridan's POV.

_In the land of Calluanus, there were 5 kingdoms. The first was the kingdom of Albundeos, or the mutants, as other kingdoms called them. The second was the Pananir, they had a mix of normal humans and what were known as the Psiionic's. They were trained well enough to use telekinesis and telepathical messages and attacks. The Anesias kingdom had mostly blind people in it. Or some reason, they acted as if they could 'see', and only the queen and the 1__st__ heir could only see. Then, there was the Ethral empire with the low nobility kingdom, it's residents were exceptionally strong. There was also a supposed 'Juggalo' group hiding in the alleyways. However, the Grand Council still accepted the leader as a part of the land's kingdom. There was the last kingdom. It's name was Olymiguis. Formerly, it and the much higher-class kingdom Celagius fought war after war. An alliance made that stop, and now the kingdoms are reunited as one. The kingdoms also feature the Maris Incola species, or the sea-dwellers, they tend to breathe underwater and have gills that stick out below their ears. The main ruler for all of Calluanus is Duke Scratinus. He oversees everything and is in a monarchic relationship with the land..._

Prince Eridan Ampora closed the book he was reading and put it back on the old wooden bookcase near his window. A beam of sunlight reflected off of on of the ring he had on his fingers. The one that symbolized his birth sign, Aquarius.

As the sunlight beam shot him in the eyes, he grunted and blinked a few times before turning to his thick indigo curtained window. He walked over and opened it.

Looking down below from his window, he could see the grand castle that was his home, and below that, the marketplace. His kingdom was a trade port near the sea, and many pirates and travelers came here to stock up on items and trade. The prince could hear their clamor about their items.

"Fresh bread! Sourdough bread!"

"Soup! Fresh hot soup! Chicken noodle, Fish, you name it!"

"I've got some jewelery here! Jade necklaces and pearl bracelets!"

"Hey, hey, HEY! Got some spices here!'

"Want a sweet, juicy apple from the island of Filir?!"

"Maps! MAPS!"

Chuckling to himself, he looked out to the dark blue water, also known as Traveler's Sea that nearly surrounded the realm. Eridan closed his eyes and took in the smell of the salty sea breeze that flew from his window into his room.

He slightly frowned however, his father would be seeing him today on a 'royal meeting,' or to the prince's terms, marriage.

Throughout the land of Callunaus, it is a custom for a prince or a princess to get married when they are young, so they can strengthen alliances and bring the groups closer. To Eridan, it meant being forced to like someone you either hate or barely know.

It was even rare for the current ruler to let his or her child choose the bride or husband.

But Eridan would just tune him out and nod to whatever his father said, before the 'this is who you are going to get married to' declaration. He would do a responsibility speech or something. When he was younger, he saw his brother Cronus do it, and it took about two hours due to Cronus' laid-back nature and brat-like attitude.

Due to his brother being assigned to the rebellious Meenah Peixes, it was pretty obvious to who he was going to be assigned to.

The door knocked suddenly, and Eridan was snapped out of his thoughts. Closing the window, he turned to the door, his purple cape flowing behind him. "Who is it?" His w's slurred a bit, giving him a weird drawl or accent. He also did the same for his v's.

"I-It's Vesper Astrum, your highness..." a meek voice sounded from the doorway. Quickly recognizing his servant's voice, he opened the door. Standing in front of him was a boy with messy black hair. He had amber eyes with showed a slight glint of mayhem in them. He wore nice, but simple robes.

"It's him again, is it?" The butler nodded, as Eridan rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. "Your highness? Is something wrong?" Vesper asked, slightly stepping up to Eridan.

"It's fine, I'm just a bit stressed." The prince saw him nod and the servant stepped out of his way, which made the prince walk past him, his long cape slightly touching the boy's shoes.

The prince's full attire included a uniform with several items of gold on it. He had black pants and black shoes. His hair was black with a dark violet streak through it. As he approached the doors, he shook his head, muttered something under his breath, and pushed it open.

In two regal thrones sat his father and Cronus, who was biting on a small cigar from the tobacco trades on the pier. His father, Dualscar has a purple robe with a black stencil-ish Aquarius sign on his shirt. Dualscar also had two identical wave-like scars going diagonally across his face from a fight he was in. Like Eridan, he also had a purple cape like him, and he held the royal family's gun, Lymphius. The prince had one as well, but smaller.

"Ah, Eridan. Please, take a seat." As Dualscar's rough voice echoed in the room, a young female servant quickly pulled out a comfortable chair for the young heir to sit on. After being seated and handed a glass of Olymgius's finest wine, his father began to pace.

"Now my son, it is that time in which you must..." Dualscar talked on and on about the alliance and how he is their key to making it whole again and such. The prince simply nodded, did the occasional 'mmhmm's' and 'uh-huh's,'

"Are you even listening?!"

Eridan nearly spit out the sweet alcoholic drink and looked up at his father. He was standing over Eridan and had his gun at his side. Something tiny in his mind told the prince that he might be shot if he zoned out again.

"Um, yes..."

"Good! Because I said that you have to marry Feferi Peixes!"

Eridan's violet eyes widened as he dropped his glass. It shattered on the floor, the cherry red wine seeping into the floor and carpet. The sound made Eridan snap out of his shock. "W-what?" he cried out, his accent was slipping and it showed.

"Glub, glub!" a cheery voice sounded in the doorway, and there stood Feferi. She had poofy black hair that went down to her knees. She has a gold necklace, bracelets, and anklets with a green and fucshia necklace. She had a tiara with a fuchsia Pisces symbol on it and fuchsia goggles. She also had sharp teeth, which showed whenever she smiled. She also had a black dress shirt with a Pisces symbol on it and a green and light blue skirt.

Behind her stood a tall, slender, curved woman with a long black dress with a long fuchsia Pieces sign on it. Like Feferi, she had large black hair and a tiara. She also had many gold bracelets on her arms and her 'gills' had earrings in them. She also had a trident. It was the Condesce, the most tyrannic leader in the former kingdom of Celagius.

Feferi giggled and ran up to Eridan, who rose up from his seat, and hugged him. It was tighter than normal and Eridan had to signal his 'fiance' to show that it was a bit too much. Nevertheless, she gripped onto him.

"Eridan! I can't believe it's youuu!~ Remember when we were kids?" Feferi smiled as Eridan nodded slightly. They did meet as kids, but she was a little annoying to the prince. Perhaps it was her giddiness or maybe it was something more? That might explain why she always had those goggles on all of the time.

Feferi's mother then walked over to Eridan and sized him up. "So, you are Prince Ampora, huh? Well I would like to give you a few tips in regards to my precious daughter." She then proceeded to shove her trident in Eridan's face. "If I find out that you put her down, I will skewer you alive." The prince nodded as a cold sweat passed over him. Feferi was still hugging him and she said. "Oh, don't worry Eridan! We're still friends!" But Eridan could not remove the scared look on his face.

This was going to be a long 9 months.

**Sorry if the chapter is so short! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Eeeee! 2 favorites and follows?! You guys are the best! :)**

It had been a month since the violet prince had been 'engaged' to Feferi. During that time, he had learned a lot about her. Sure, they were childhood friends, but this was something new for him.

For one, Feferi constantly swam in his kingdom waters, despite that seadwellers can survive in land and water. Whenever Eridan took her to the market or through it, she would have a heart attack if she saw fish being sold or dead, so whenever the Ampora Clan had fish, she would choose to eat a salad, dubbing her a 'half and half vegan.' She also liked cuttlefish.

However, he had to get away from her for a while. Sure, he loved Feferi, but it was more platonic in his side on the relationship or moirailic like the texts in his room said, plus, he really needed the fresh air.

"But why Eridan? Don't you still pike me?" Feferi said, using fish puns, which was a strange speech quirk for her, much like Eridan's slurs.

"Of course I do Fef, I just need some fresh air, after all, isn't your mother going to take you to the... dreaded mutants to discuss truces and what not?"

"Oh... right." At that moment, Dualscar walked down the hall past him, giving the opportunity for Eridan to kiss Feferi on the cheek to show him how much he loved his wife-to-be. Seeing this, Dualscar walked away and smirked. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the entrance of his castle. "Well, I must be off, goodbye for now, Fef." As she left, Eridan could have sworn he heard his 'wife' say, "...he's mine..." But the violet prince assumed it was just a voice in his head.

Once walking to the marketplace to get to the pier, people immediately moved out of his way and continued their buisness in trade. Once into the pier area, he saw his ship, the S.S. Seahorse.

The ship was scarred, it's sails with wrinkled with age and the wood had several holes in it. On it, Meenah, and Vriska were arguing. John was the only one who noticed the prince and nodded at him, trying to get the two trolls to notice Eridan.

"I told you guppies that we are NOT gonna be allying with the creepy-ass clown group!"

"Why not? They'll be reeeeeeeeally great when we have a battle."

"Uh guys..."

"I don't give a flying rat's ass what you think, Serket! They're filth!"

"Guys..."

They didn't hear John, and continued arguing until Eridan groaned, and shot his gun in the air. That got everyone's attention right away. "My crew," he began. "we are going to take a... 'expedition' of the sorts. To the unexplored island at the center of the sea."

"Why there, Clampora?" Meenah asked. The 1st heir had brought her 2x2 trident 'just in case for emergencies' according to her own bias. The prince gave Meenah a glance and after looking at him she shrugged and went up to the sails to open them.

Once doing so, she yelled at Vriska to 'take the wheel of the ship' and walked to Eridan. "Feferi doesn't impress you, huh? You know you'll get hanged for it like the youngest Lalonde, whatever her name was."

John winced as Eridan recalled the past event. Rose Lalonde had been partaking in 'dark magic' and 'summoning the abominations.' Only her closest friends John, Dave, and Jade knew and kept quiet about it. That is, until the Grand HighBlood discovered the treachary in Olymigus when he was forced to meet Dualscar. Rose was then caught, tried, and then hanged in the kingdom's public square, no matter what her friends tried to do. Jade then later took on her late friend's teachings, just without the horrorterror part of it.

"Yes Meenah, I'm well aware of that." Eridan said.

"Alright then." the female sea-dweller said. Vriska called out that there was an 'obstacle' in the way. "It looks like it's sharp or somethi-"

There was a slam as the current turned rough and the S.S. Seahorse was forced to Dualscar's Crags, which were blak things sticking out of the water the holes in them. A ship would be torn to shreds.

"SOMEONE STEER THE SHIP!" someone cried, before Eridan could find out who it was, the ship jerked to the right and Eridan was slammed across the deck, he then proceeded to black out.

When the prince woke up, he saw a troll with scruffy black hair and nubby horns. "Kar?! What are you doing here, you're lucky that you haven't been caught yet.""I just saved this ship and you backlash me?! Also we're here." he rolled his eyes and walked off.

Eridan stood up and saw that the ship's anchor and mast were on the island's sand. Grabbing some supplies and their weapons, the crew they jumped down from the boat and onto Skagg's Island. Little did they know, a figure was watching them in the trees. It twitched it's tail and slid away.

Vriska was the one who felt like she was being watched. "Hey Eridan, do you think theres someone else on the island other than us?" The prince shook his head and chuckled. "Whoever would survive here would die, there's barely enough food except for fruit, coconuts, and the occasional small animal." "If you say so, Ampora." The midcasted girl shrugged and followed him.

The figure stared at each of the 'intruders. None of them caught it's eye except for Karkat. It hissed at him softly and vanished into the undergrowth. The figure knew him somehow. It knew.


End file.
